Tori's Jori Diary
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: Tori writes in a diary and life, school and Jade. Probably sucks but it wouldn't get out of my head so I wrote it.


Tori's Jori Diary One shot completely random and it probably sucks and has errors but I just felt like writing this.  
Don't own Victorious.

March 29,2010 Hi Diary its me Tori!  
"I started Hollywood Arts and boy it was...strange and hard at first. I of course spilled coffee on the meanest girl in school's boyfriend. Gah I hate being such a cluzts. I made a lot of friends though, that are GREAT. Beck (mean girls boyfriend) is such a nice guy I don't know how he deals with her! He is sooo handsome sigh lucky girl!. Andre is seriously already my best friend, he is so great and nice! I can't wait to play more music with him! Cat, she is well she's very cute and sweet but kinda well giddy I guess I will go with that. Robbie and Rex are uhh nice? Well Robbie is not Rex. Then we got Jade the mean girl who is such a gank! She doesn't care what anyone says or feels, she just does what she wants! Ugh she is so frustrating and ahhhh! But she does have a great voice..and can act really well...and write..and she IS gorgeous...anyways! Later!"

April, 7, 2010 Tori again.  
"UGHHHH Jade got me into so much trouble! We had to stage fight and she acted like I hit her! I so did not! I had to clean the crap off of the lunch room blah! But Jade came and helped during it and we kinda had a amazing time after, we went to Freezy Queen and hung out, of course the day after she was her ganky self but it felt special, is that weird? Wait I'm basically talking to myself ha!"

May, 10, 2010 Hey!  
"OMG Jade broke up with Beck and came to me. I've never seen her be this upset before, it broke my heart to see her like that.  
So of course I decided to help, at first it wasn't working then finally after sending Beck's dad to the hospital they got back together! They kissed it felt I don't know weird but I mean they were making out hardcore so I'm sure that'd be weird for anyone!"

July.  
"So we got stuck in Beck's RV and it was so hot and horrible! Beck and Jade were all over each other, so gross!  
I don't know why it bothered me but I mean it gets so tiring seeing it, I'm sure everyone was! But it was so nice to get out and enjoy the beach after that! Soon school will start and the pressure will begin!"

September 2011 "I stole Jade's dress hehe it was so warm, I have to admit she has good taste, her boobs are bigger then mine so it was a little weird but it worked plus singing for food was fun! I love this song, it came to me in a dream and Andre helped finish it! :)  
Then Jade and well Cat asked me to help them! It was a great time being ugly then shocking everyone! Dancing with Jade and Cat was soo fun!"

December -Feb 2012 HI HI "I made it on a tv show called The Woods! At first it was weird but fun then things got a little crazy. Jade and I teamed up and kicked butt in till we destroyed someones car on accident though! We thought it was fake and yeah but we got along so good and dare I say I did have a blast hanging out with Jade!"

"I got to be in a big movie! Well as a stunt double even though I didn't know how to be one but its ok Jade kinda helped me and so did Beck so I think it was a success!"

March - May 2012

"Ugh Jade keeps trying to steal my part for Steamboat Suzy! She just can't let anybody win. I heard Jade still didn't get to play the part ha! That's what she gets."

"The Prome was amazing, Jade tried to ruin it but I got the diper guy to take guy to take care of her! Ha ha! She did look good in her dress oh well."

"Omg I can't believe Andre had a crush on Jade! Like how can you! Ugh I felt so mad, I don't even know why! Maybe I just didn't want Andre to get hurt, probably why! I mean she left me outside in a dangerous area!"

December - Feb 2013 Christmas time is here!  
"Jade also gave me the best Christmas gift every and it was kinda weird feeling her up though! I mean I wasn't feeling her up in that way but to make sure she didn't have scissors to stab me with."

"I showed Jade that I could be edgy! I mean I did break my arms but still! I just have to prove to her that I can do stuff."

"Oh no Beck and Jade broke up and I think its for real this time. I haven't heard from Jade in awhile, I tried texting and calling her, maybe I should go vist her..."

"I went and seen Jade, at first she slammed the door on me but I kept knocking in till she finally ripped the door open and pushed me inside, she broke down crying after awhile, I stayed in till she fell asleep and cleaned up and left her some food.  
Again shes being back to her ganky self, I thought we'd be friends...sigh.."

March - May 2013 "So Jade and I went on a date well kinda a play date but it felt like a date after awhile. At first it was awkward then I called her pretty, I mean she is pretty well beyond pretty she is gorgeous! I felt something I know I did on that date.  
I don't know what to do but act normal..."

"OMG OMG OMG I got into the Platinum Awards, I got to sing live on stage in front of a bunch of people! Jade, she let me have my place back, I can't believe it, I bet if she found out what almost happened between Beck and I she wouldn't. Beck almost kissed me, I just couldn't do it. I think I may have feelings for Jade, I felt like kissing Beck would betray her and I don't know!  
Man am I so confused ahhhh!"

"We played in a movie for Beck, at first it didn't go that well but we got it. Then Cat, Jade and I went to Nozu after and Cat went off with some guy and that left Jade and I by ourselfs. Gosh she looked so good as a blonde, I love her hair dark though but man she pull off the blonde, we hung out for awhile but then Trina called yelling about something so Jade drove me home, man when she parked I wanted to kiss her so bad ugh and it felt like she did too, she was just staring at me with this look, I don't know it was kinda soft but then when I moved close she yelled for me to get out of her car so I did and she drove away so fast, I was soo close.."

"Beck and I went on a opposite date because I differently don't want Jade or anyone else to think we are dating! Mostly Jade though but in the end she found out and she thinks I'm dating Beck ugh this is the worst day ever, I'm sorry Beck."

June - August 2013 "Beck's hot Canadian friend Moose was visiting Beck and boy was he good looking! I really didn't want to date him or anything but it would of been weird if I didn't try like Jade and Cat, it hurt to see Jade all over him and then he loved her favorite movie, I can't even watch her favorite movie..maybe he is better for her then I am even though Jade probably would never like me anyways...sigh..."

"I am so stupid! I got Beck and Jade back together and I wasn't even trying! I just thought they should date other people to get over each other, I know it was selfish but of course they ended up getting back together after Jade sung that amazing song with her beautiful voice ahhhh! I'm so upset but I guess its for the best I didn't have a chance anyways.."

"Our crazy teacher is making us say yes to everything ughh but Jade as been ignoring Beck lately, its been kinda strange. She even wanted to hang out with me without Beck! It was turning out to be the best day ever in till the Spanish game show and Jade chasing a little kid with a fork. After the show though Jade wanted to hang out at my house, at first I thought she was going to kill me but she ended up breaking down and admitting that she wasn't happy being back with Beck and the song wasn't even for him and that she liked someone else but she wouldn't say who! I'm still freaking out after that, she left shortly after that and I'm still freaking out, who does she like?!"

"I've been texting Jade non stop asking who she likes but she blocked my number! Can you believe that? I'm just trying to be helpful..oh who am I kidding, I'm not asking to be helpful I'm just hoping maybe she likes me too."

"After the weekend and after Jade blocked my number and me on the slap, she came to my house and let me tell you I am still in shocked about what happened...where to begin..."

Tori was just resting on her couch watching CSI when someone started pounding on her door, making her jump.

"Jeez! Hang on I'm coming!" Tori let out a annoyed huff and opened the door and seen the dark haired beauty she always thinks about standing there looking just as annoyed.

"Jade?" Tori asked

"You just have to keep asking? Keep making it harder?" Jade said pushing her way in, making Tori even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked, her heart racing.

"Its you Tori, its always been you, now shut up" Jade yelled and grabbed Tori by the face and kissed her, making Tori's heart jump and buzz. Tori kissed Jade back just has hard as Jade was kissing her and when they stopped kissing for air they both had a smile on there face.

The end.


End file.
